All This Time
by TheNewIdea
Summary: I'm not supposed to have an opinion. I'm not supposed to be a lot of things, but I am. But I'm also supposed to be a lot of things that I'm simply not. Rated T for dramatic scenes, themes of identity and self respect.


The rain hit the windshield as if it were making war with the glass. The red pickup truck we were in drove steadily down the road, not minding that its tires were wet or that it was even raining, I don't think it noticed.

In the driver's seat, Charlie Brown, the naive dimwitted but kind boy that I knew but had grown into a man, was driving towards home. I couldn't tell if everything was okay for Charlie seemed distant and far away as if he were thinking about something. I had only seen him like this one other time and it was a time that I desperately wanted to forget.

Charlie looked towards me, his face was tired but his smile was warm as if he found comfort in just looking at me, I could understand that for I often times found comfort in him as well. I may not be as affectionate as I should be, but if you were hurting, I knew about it and not only that but a piece of me died with you.

"I've been thinking Snoopy" Charlie said to me, "What would you do if I ran away?"

I was surprised by this and so didn't answer, as if I could speak anyway, which I couldn't. I just stared at him with a look of confusion and dread, for once I wasn't thinking about who was going to put food in my food bowl or water in my water bowl. I was thinking about who was going to be there for me, who was going to tell me that everything was okay? Then again, I had no idea why Charlie even asked the question, for he was a grown man, albeit a grown man who still lived with his parents, but a grown man none the less.

"I'm giving it a lot of thought Snoopy. And I think it's time that I go away. I don't know where and I don't know how long I'll be gone when I do go..."

I didn't want to hear anymore, I drowned Charlie out.

When we pulled up to the house we were greeted by Linus and Sally, the annoying blonde who always asking about her "sweet baboo" for some reason Linus took a liking to it, I thought it was sickening and personally degrading to him, but I digress for I'm not supposed to have an opinion.

Linus, who was older than Charlie by a year and had a full grown beard, extended his hand which Charlie immediately took. Sally hugged Charlie and Charlie hugged Sally and all that family greeting heartwarming moment type of stuff. I meanwhile just kicked gravel in the driveway, not trying to do anything of particular interest and simply stay out of the way.

"How are things going Linus?" Charlie asked

"Not too bad" Linus answered as he turned to Sally, "Not too bad at all."

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Linus and Sally are engaged? Sorry about that. Linus and Sally are engaged.

"Hey Snoopy" Sally said causing me to look up, "Come over here."

I did so, keeping my head locked squarely on the ground for Sally hated it, or at least she used to, when I looked her dead in the eyes like a normal person would. It doesn't help that I'm a dog by the way; it only makes things ten times worse.

Sally picked me up, which was weird because she never did it before and gave me an Eskimo kiss, which was also weird because it was another thing that Sally never did before. Apparently this was a new Sally and one that I immediately didn't like.

"You really should consider getting another dog Charlie" Sally said as she squeezed me, "Snoopy must get lonely with just you around."

Charlie shook his head; "No" he replied bluntly, "It's bad enough that I gotta take care of him. Two dogs would just be too much trouble."

I'm with you bud, who needs another dog? There's only one me and that's good enough. Leave Sally to her fantasies and let's be single happy bachelors like we've always been and always will be. Let's face it Charlie, you ain't finding nobody; if you were ever going to you would've found her by now. Personally in my opinion, which doesn't matter, you should've gone with Lucy or Patty, preferably Lucy for I find Patty to be rather creepy but then again my opinion doesn't matter.

"I don't know" Linus said suddenly, "Having another dog would be nice, would take the load off of Snoopy."

Excuse me, whose carrying anything? My paws are empty pal. I haven't carried anything but the weight that's on my back, the same weight that's on your back and the same weight that's on Charlie's back and Sally's back and everyone else in this town. We're all carrying the same thing, just because I'm a dog and ain't as young as I was once, don't mean that I'm slowing down anytime soon.

"You may be right" Charlie replied. Charlie Brown you are such a wishy-washy, dried up pussy, even after all these years. Seriously dude what is wrong with you?

Sally finally set me down after which I graciously retreated to the backyard and my dog house. Woodstock, my lifelong friend and companion was sitting on top of the red doghouse typing away at my typewriter.

Woodstock greeted me in his usual way, which was just a bunch of squiggly lines and I replied my usual response, random barking. Woodstock flew down on my shoulder in a zigzag pattern, poor Woodstock never really good at flying, and I entered my doghouse.

Walking down the steps I came to a large hallway, the entertainment area was to my right; my bedroom was on the left. The kitchen and bathroom were further back. I headed to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not wanting to move until forever. Woodstock however, hadn't seen me in a while and wanted to talk. I rolled over and decided to humor and at least pretend to listen to what he had to say.

I'll translate the conversation for you. Woodstock starts it first.

"So what's up with you?"

"Nothing" I answer, "I'm just tried, I've had a long day and I would like to sleep."

"What did you do?"

I groaned, for I hated it when Woodstock pressed me into things.

"We went to the lake to fish. We didn't catch anything, a waste of a good four hours if you ask me."

Woodstock delighted in the fact of a fishing trip, for it was something that he had always wanted to do.

"Can we go fishing sometime Snoop?" he asked gleefully

I had no idea why Woodstock left off the Y in my name. It's not that long and it's not hard to say. It's really, really easy-Snoopy, not that difficult.

"If it'll get you to shut up Woodstock, yes, we can go fishing every day for the rest of our lives."

Woodstock, who doesn't understand sarcasm, whistled happily at this. I'm starting to think that he doesn't understand a word I'm saying; then again, I can barely understand him sometimes.

I got up from the bed and walked back outside to the yard, finding absolutely no comfort in my house, Woodstock however, was perfectly fine taking my bed.

Looking up I noticed that the sky was getting gray and it wasn't even five o' clock yet. The weatherman on Channel 7 had called for rain and I guess for once he was actually right.

Charlie came out carrying my food and water bowl, a task that I know he hates doing. Charlie sat the food and water down, expecting me to be ungrateful and simply start eating my dinner. Instead I gently nuzzled up against his leg like any good dog would.

Charlie said nothing, either because he couldn't find the words, he was confused or he thought I was hamming up to him to try and get something. I wasn't, all I was doing was letting him know that someone was there, for Charlie seemed to forget about me sometimes.

Today changed that for me. For four hours I was extremely bored but I was lying (a little bit) when I said that those four hours were wasted. For four hours I had a chance to connect with Charlie Brown in a way that I never thought we could. We laughed at the jokes we told, or at least at the jokes that Charlie told, we sang songs, we even splashed around in the water for a bit. I didn't try to show off anything, I wasn't there for that. I was there for Charlie and if that meant keeping things simple, I kept things simple.

Which brings me to the peak of mine and Charlie's relationship, all it has ever been was between the two bowls that were next to me. It was almost never affectionate and if it was, it was so brief that it almost didn't matter.

"Come on" Charlie said, guessing as to what I was after by looking up at the clouds, "Let's go inside."

I hated when Charlie assumed things but still he offering the prospect of inside, so I didn't argue too much. Charlie picked up my water bowl and I picked up my food bowl with my teeth before we both headed inside.

Charlie's Dad was sitting on the couch in the living room when we came inside. From what I could tell he was still the bald barber, unless of course he finally had enough sense to retire, for he made enough money just being mentioned in the strip to be set for life.

Personally, I was loaded; I just choose not to spend any of the money that I earned, instead saving a third for Charlie, a third for Sally and a third for Woodstock. And that was just the money. I also had priceless artifacts and expensive things littered throughout my doghouse. I already had a plan on what I would with it all. To Schroeder I would give all of my records and CDs that I have acclimated over the years, as well as my grand piano. To Linus and Sally, in addition to my best wishes at their future, I would give them my artwork. To Lucy I set aside my jeweled collar that was three sizes too small, a collection piece if nothing else. To Marcy I would absolutely nothing, for she left the small town to follow her dreams of becoming a secretary to some famous person. To Patty I would give every single football, baseball and basketball that I had, as well as $5,000 to replace a scholarship that she lost.

That is all of my possessions. Expect for one.

I saved the one important thing for Woodstock and Charlie Brown. To them I would give my ashes, to be spread out across the backyard, the baseball field, the lake, the beach and the playground respectively. In the case that I am not cremated, I want my body to be buried underneath the pitcher's mound of the baseball field and my heart to be buried in the backyard.

For those of you who are concerned, I'm not dying, not even close, it's just advanced planning.

Charlie's Dad groaned as he heard my claws, which needed to be clipped, scratch against the kitchen tile.

"Charlie" his dad screamed, "How many times have I told you? That mutt stays outside...always!"

Charlie shook his head. "It's raining Dad, Snoopy can't stay outside he'll get sick."

Charlie's Dad huffed, "His ancestors didn't have a problem with it. They like the rain; they're in rain all the time!"

It's safe to say that Charlie's Dad doesn't like me. To be fair I haven't been the best house guest but I try. Even so, every time Charlie's Dad had something to say about me it hurt a bit; Charlie could see this but for some reason did nothing. I wish he would, not for my sake for I take anything, but for his own.

Charlie set my water bowl in the kitchen and I set down the food bowl and began eating. Charlie then made his way to the living room, where he and his Dad had the following conversation.

"You don't have to be so mean to him" Charlie began rather nervously

"It's a dog! Dogs are supposed to remain outside where they belong."

"There are house dogs everywhere" Charlie replied, "Snoopy can be a house dog."

Charlie's Dad laughed at the thought, "Have you seen it? The thing is a mess, it's not even house trained."

That was a lie. I was house trained, had been for years. He either forgot that detail or didn't know it to begin with.

"That _thing_ has a name. It's Snoopy and he can be a house dog if he wants to."

It took you fifty years to say that? Really Charlie I am disappointed but also extremely proud of you.

"It's a dog!" Charlie's Dad repeated, this time more ferociously causing me to almost jump off the kitchen floor. "It doesn't have an opinion" Charlie's Dad continued, "It's a brainless animal that sucks everything that you do into it. You don't have time for anything else, you don't work anymore...you don't play baseball. You loved baseball! You don't even draw or paint or do any of the stuff that you used to do. And it's all because of that mutt in the kitchen."

I had had enough of this. I stood up and walked over to the back of the couch, I motioned for Charlie to stand, after which I flipped the couch over, trapping Charlie's Dad underneath it. I then walked around to the other side; I want to make sure that Charlie's Dad knew who I was. I made sure that he looked me in the eyes, I then flipped him off, kicked him in the face and urinated on him. Maybe the last part was crossing a few lines but I was too mad to care, for the guy not only insulted me but he insulted Charlie and that was one thing that if you're smart you never do. Because if you do, I will find you and I will hurt you. Violently, end of story.

When that was done I found it best if I got out of the house for a while. Charlie followed suit but we each went our own directions. Charlie went to the pumpkin patch to find Linus, who was the caretaker of the place during Halloween and I headed to the baseball field.

Standing on top of the pitcher's mound, that was covered in dandelions, over which so many conversations and arguments have taken place, some of them having nothing to do with the flowers, the pitcher's mound or the game of baseball. I closed my eyes and laid down in the spot where Charlie would stand. I thought about where I would go from here, for my days at the Brown house were surely numbered all the way down to 1 at this point. In situations like these I usually went to the Van Pelts, but Lucy and I never really saw eye to eye and it would only cause more problems that what it was worth.

I could always try Schroeder, but he's too scholarly for me. I suppose I would like it, but I wouldn't be happy there. Patty was, like Lucy, too much trouble to live with. Pigpen lived at the local dump and even I have standards and Woodstock lived in a nest in a tree that was too high for him to even fly up to.

I guess I really didn't belong anywhere and yet I never felt more at home.

In many ways, I found myself not just the dog of Charlie Brown, but the dog of the neighborhood. Every kid who's ever lived in this town since the day I came here I have come to see as my own, I know that it may be difficult for you to understand, but for me it makes perfect sense.

I then began to think about my future and what it had in store for me. I don't think I could do anything professionally, for despite my many talents I have always ever been a dog, it's all I know how to do and it'll all I'll ever be. To me, that's fine, I wouldn't want to be anything else, because as something else I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't be Snoopy.

I opened my eyes, stood up and looked around. A harsh wind came in from the east, away from town. I sighed, wishing for a moment that things would make sense, but I knew that they never would again. I turned around and walked back towards home, I had no idea what was going to happen to me when I got there. I would soon find out.


End file.
